


Bad dreams

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Sleep, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: Sometimes children have nightmares and they really need their parents then.





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> And again, Supreme family. :) I am sorry if it's an one-sided calendar, but I am really in love with them right now.

The door got slightly open and the light from the corridor lightened the room. Tony turned. He grunted and kicked Stephen under the blanket. “Turn the light off,” he grumbled sleepily.

“I wanted to say the same,” Stephen moaned.

Both looked at each other and snapped upwards, sitting in their bed, immediately awake and aware of everything around them.

In the door stood Peter, pulling on his pyjama with one hand, his big teddy bear in the other hand. Tony was the first to get back from the frozen state and got out of the bed to kneel next to Peter. “Honey, why aren’t you sleeping?”

Peter rubbed his eyes. He was tired, no, he was almost falling asleep while standing there. “I had a nightmare,” he said. “Can I sleep in your bed?” He asked.

Tony stroked the boy’s head. “Of course, honey.” He raised him and placed him in the middle of the bed.

“Here,” Stephen said, pulling the blanket over Peter’s body. “And here is Mr.Bear,” he added, placing Peter’s teddy right next to him.

Tony smiled at Stephen and lay down next to Peter. “Now you can sleep, honey.”

“Thank you daddies,” he said, his eyes already closed, ready to slip into his dream-world.


End file.
